creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lost Episodes
OH FUCK. That was definitely surprising. Very intricate and detailed, and the idea of a human BECOMING a cartoon due to sheer lack of reality is terrifying, mainly because of the uncanny vibe. I'd like to see more from this author. Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 13:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Mm... Yes. Very good for a Lost Episode pasta. Btw, your sig doesn't work here, Coffee? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::It does, we just need the coding for it. I'll ask Shining-Armor if he can help me. -- Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 14:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm... I heard that you could simplify the coding for those signatures. By the way, how do you like being back on Creepypasta Wiki? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::It's nice, thanks. :) -- Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 02:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow I know I havent been here long but thats one of the best creepypastas ive ever read. Ja kommer jag 22:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Holy shit. That... I have no words. This is the greatest creepypasta I've ever read. A++. I don't always make sense, but when I do, I don't. (talk) 17:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) That was f*cking amazing. I love the fact how you take something that had become very unrealistic and added a new layer of reality to it by completely reinventing the mythology. It's something I strive to do. It reached a new level when he went to Sid's old house. I know EXACTLY what you're talking about when you say "the smell of electricity" and God in this context it's absolutly disturbing. I think the most disturbing part was when you went to Sid's parents. In hindsight though, the most scary part, is that, speaking as somebody with Asperger's and knowing other people with Asperger's...this is a fairly accurate depection. I mean, to a certain degree. if somebody like me never had mental therapy and was emotionally neglected, this is exactly what I fear I would have turned into. 9/10 I, Da Cashman (talk) 02:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) This is amazing. I was kind of afraid to read the ending, because of what I thought was gonna happen. Now this is awesome. And Slimebeast has done it again. I love everything of his (I think it's a him?) that I've read so far. <3 Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 02:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Amazing. 9/10 NÖ I am nÖt scared!!! (talk) 03:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) SLIMEBEAST IS OUR GOD!SexyWindows2000 (talk) 00:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Great read A brilliantly tense build up combined with eerie mystery is what makes this pasta great. Not to mention the description of the rotting carcasus and the rotted old house is fantastically done. The big grin on Sid's face and the two parents lying dead side by side are two images that stick out for me. 8/10 CrashingCymbal (talk) 22:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Good thing It was on the pasta of the month thingy. Without it, I WOULDVE NEVER MET THIS WONDERFUL PASTA THINGY (talk) 22:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Very good but are you sure the blood wasnt Hyper-Realistic?SUPPERJOMAN (talk) 21:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC)"He Gives Orders, I Stab People, I think our roles are clear." When I saw the "Hi there!" All I could remember was that scene from Ted where it was like JESUS H FUCK! 10/10 bro, nice story. TheShinyMudkip (talk) 13:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) This is my second favorite creepypasta! 10 Favorite Creepypastas List: 1. No-End House 2. Lost Episodes 3. MARIO 4. Squidward's Suicide 5. Lavender Town Syndrome (or anything else related to LTS) 6. Happy Appy 7. Forenzik 8. BEN (a.k.a Haunted Majora's Mask) 9. Ash's Coma 10. Spongebob's Fresh Start* *Note: This isn't AT ALL a creepypasta; more like a Trollpasta (it's VERY laughable) It seems SlimeBeast is taking over the featured category ;P not undeservedly though, this one was great SuperShepherd52 (talk) 20:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I find this pasta interesting in that it's really the first CreepyPasta I can describe as being meta or self aware of the concept of creepypastas. Its the equivalent of Scream or Cabin in the Woods, if to a slightly lesser degree. While it may not necessarily be scary, it shows a level of creativity and awareness of genre by the writer. It also shows that the genre of the CreepyPasta is maturing in a way. We have reached the level where we can write pastas about pastas or certain tropes inside them. The author of this piece does a good job of dissecting what makes these pieces scary and adds another interesting level to the mythology. Very interesting. that is the best creepy pasta iv eva read Ayeman2000 (talk) 19:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Ayeman Seriously? That wasn't creepy at all. I had a buddy who made creepy videos. BUT THEN HE WAS VIDEOS Not Bad! Compared to last months pasta, the build up and general frame of the narrative is slightly more typical of the average pasta. That said, this pasta is written better, better spelling, more intelligent usage of English, and better punctuation. Criticisms with the pasta lie in the fact that Sid had zero backstory or insanity development, the fact that someone would post a bank seizure sign on the door without checking the interior is absurd, and the fact that such a short pasta is spaced out over decades takes away from the immersion. That said where this pasta is heads and shoulders above the rest is the ending. HOLY HELL IS THE ENDING FANTASTIC!! The fact that Sid has literally infused himself with his passion for digital media is incredibly surprising and remarkably intelligent for an otherwise cliched pasta. The fact that the ending is bittersweet with Sid being content with his transition into a digital existence is a twist, a surprise, and the quality of this ending lifts this pasta easily into the top 10 pastas on this site. In conclusion, a finely written, incoherrant pasta is elevated by a truly superb ending. 8/10 Wow. A more than halfway intelligent Lost Episode pasta. And it's quite an explanation for the other pastas. Great work man. Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? talk 19:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Holy crap SlimeBeast. Holy crap. I can see this as a movie. Like an indie movie, because it's short and scary as hell. 10/10. XAltair7x (talk) 22:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) No wey, I'm gon to ween! (talk) 21:25, April 11, 2013 (UTC)This is an INCREDIBLE pasta. The main thing for me was how it reinvented the entire genre of Lost Episodes, which frankly has been done to death and has grown to be extremely stale. While this wont make me re-read any Lost Episode pasta, it sure allows me to rethink them. 5/5 Well done at making an intriguing and three-dimensional character arise out of a rather overdone idea. I find this most frightening since there are actual people who would destroy what chance they have for a real life for a digital, imaginary one.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC) SlimeBeast.. you're the only creepypasta author who has actually managed to scare the living shit out of me with your writing, to the point where my brain has jarred me awake right at the pivot-point of slipping into sleep. I don't GET freaked out by words; only sounds/disturbing music. But with every single story of yours I've read, you manage to make the imagery and the characters come to life so vividly in my mind. This, Abandoned by Disney, and Whimsywood are masterpieces. No wonder you keep getting PotM! forgot to sign. [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятzєn:☣']] 07:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) complain about lack of realism in entertainment how is this differnet Score 9.2/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 19:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You are a true creepypasta genius my friend. The way you made all the other "lost episodes" appear to be just a whim of an insane child with a good equipment is simply brilliant. And the ending was a great ironical twist on how he became his work. I applaud you. --Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 14:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso SHORT FILM Hey guys! If you liked this pasta, I'm actually making a short film based off of it! Get ready! It's coming October on the SuperRyderBros youtube channel.RyderHouston (talk) 21:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC)RYDER